My Purpose
by MeDarkNeutralLight
Summary: SaeharaxRisa ONESHOT. Risa feels that her purpose for livign is gone, and results to suicide, but what happens when she finds someone who truly cares and a new chance at life? Will she take it? Or allow herself to be thrown into the abyss?


Hello, I'm here with a ONESHOT! SaeharaxRisa. Now you may think what the hell? Is there something wrong with this girl??? She's crazy! Well, yes I am crazy, though the only reason I have this oneshot is to give Saehara someone to love. I always thought, that even though those he and Risa had no very close relationship, it'd be cute to see them together! I Like Saehara, and there aren't enough fanfics with him in it! I am currently planning a SaeharaxMio oneshot as well.

Even so, I am mostly a SatsohixRisa fan, and so I am working on a fanfic centering those two... But of the three D.N.Angel fanfics, this was the first finished. Please enjoy, and don't flame me for my pairing!

Note, in this fanfic, it's the end of the anime, and everybody will probably be at a University age. Daisuke and Riku are married. Dark and Krad are gone and Satoshi is the smartest guy that isn't included in the fanfic. (sorry!) Watch out! Saehara and Risa may be OOC!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THEM SO YOU CAN'T SUE!**

Risa was terrified. But it didn't have to matter anymore. She looked to the bleak grey skies as her hair whipped her face and stung it with the falling rain water. Risa closed her eyes, allowing her salty tears to mix with the drops from heaven. She couldn't remember ever doing anything BUT cry.

Crying, wasting these precious tears, risking dehydration that would lack her beautiful skin. Why should it matter whether she did this or not? What would it matter to the world? She hadn't done anything with her life yet or helped with anything at all. It had been ten years already... She looked off to see the mansion of her old home. The only memories she'd ever had were all in there. The place were she grew up alone with her sister. Where she first saw _him_.

More real then the legend himself, dark hair swaying, dark eyes and black wings. His identity unknown, he is Kaitou Dark! The Legendary Phantom Thief! Though not only a stealer of art but of young women's hearts... And among them, was hers... The obsession that was Dark had no bounds! To the point where Risa breathed and dreamed him! And to meet with him and be his one and only... Too bad his one and only was someone whom he truly loved. How could poor Risa ever compare? This she found out that fateful day she found a note to her dear grandmother in the large stone cross.

"I've always loved you," she whispered hoarsely, swallowing the lump that formed from the aches. "But, for some reason we had to just never be?" Risa whimpered. Her sister was given the satisfying gift of Daisuke, and look now! She's already happily married with two kids! Riku was gone, Daisuke- who had always been there for her, was gone, and Dark, her ever loving Dark whom she could never forget was gone. Risa was alone. "If I go, nobody would know, because they don't care or see me anymore... I am nothing..." with that Risa let her hold slip, as she felt herself rush down for a quick death...

* * *

There was nothing but darkness surrounding her, and Risa cried. Was this what she truly wanted in the end? It wasn't like she wasn't obsolete in the first place; though then again, it wasn't like this... Nothingness... A light headed towards her, before brightening up as it approached. Within, she was swallowed whole...

Blurred shapes came to her eyes, and she groaned, holding her head. Risa rose with difficulty as she felt like lead. Risa looked around to see a small table in front of her and a TV before that. A sweet aroma came to her senses and she looked to its source. Surely, right beside her was a cup of green tea.

"Fancy meeting you here Harada-san." Risa snapped her attention to the smooth, deep but familiar voice. "Ta-Ta-Takeshi-kun?" she stammered. Time had done its bit, but Risa could still recognize the cocky attitude and sneaky look. He was a copy of his younger self, only taller, in a more defined body with defined features. He looked... As scary it was to say, Saehara looked more pleasingthen the average type he looked to be!

"Long time no see!" Risa jumped a bit as he sat cross legged right next to her. "So, what brings you to my parts?" Risa turned her head to the side. So she wasn't dead? This was worse! Instead of ridding ones self of all their sorrows, they come to face a nostalgic person and more memories... The worst since he was the one who fueled her dangerous obsession.

"- So what've you been doing all this time eh? I'm a reporter! HAH! See I told you all I-"

"Why?"

Saehara looked to Risa confused. "What d'you mean why? You know I've always wanted to become a reporter si-"

"NO! Why did you stop me from escaping? You saved me from freeing myself of the pain I have now..."

Saehara looked to Risa. "What do you mean 'escape?' Yeah I saved you! Saved you from deep injuries, you landed right on top of me! I'm lucky to be so strong as to not nee-"

"SHUTUP WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Risa jumped up and dashed out of the apartment door. Seeing other doors, she headed down the hall to the stairs and began running up them, Saehara running after her in confusion.

Risa ran through the door that led to the roof and stopped at the edge. Saehara was just behind her as she looked back. "Risa? Risa what d'you think you're doing?"

Risa closed her eyes and gulped. "Getting rid of all my problems." She placed one foot over and slipped... And soon felt herself lifted by strong arms. "HEY! What the (censored) do you think you're doing???"

Risa did not turn to look at Saehara. She broke down in tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oro? Risa, what's wrong?" Blinded by tears, Risa turned and hugged Saehara's chest wetting his shirt with her tears. "Why couldn't you just leave me?" she cried, beating down on him. "Nobody cares, I'm all alone and have accomplished nothing! My whole life has been a lie... An obsession what is the point anymore when my reason for living no longer exists?" Saehara stared at her. "What d'you mean 'your reason for living no longer exists'?" he shouted.

Risa said one thing before she flopped down exhausted. "DARK-SAN!"

* * *

Saehara looked to the sleeping Risa. She seemed to be having a troublesome dream as he chest heaved in and out, and her lip quivered as she whimpered. "I never thought that he could be such a dangerous obsession to you, even now..." Saehara sighed. He remembered long ago, of Risa and her thoughts to be the wife of the great Phantom thief. He couldn't help but feel partly responsible for her state since he did slightly fuel her obsession with the latest dirt and some pictures. He even went as far as going with her to the house to help her meet him! He walked over to Risa who looked like she was in a convulsionary state and picked her up gently, arousing her. She blinked tears out of her eyes. "Dark-san..." Saehara sighed with a tone of agitation in his voice.

Risa looked round once she was fully awake, and then shot Saehara the deadliest glare she could manage. "I saved you so I don't care what you say. I don't know why I'm wasting my time with, but I'm letting you know that someone does care." Saehara pointed to himself. "This is the most pitiful thing I've ever seen, committing suicide because the guy you like turned you down. You live, you love, and you get your heart broken so you move on! That's what I did when I had an obsession with Mio-chan can't you do the same? I find that only cowards would like to run away like that, and I know, Risa, that you're stronger then that. There's a lot the world can offer, there's something else out there for you so shut up, get off your shaky feet and find it!"

Risa was silenced by his words, and she began to fidget from the nervousness she felt under his intense gaze. Saehara got up, slipping on his bag. "You better be here when I get back or I won't hesitate to hunt you down..." Saehara walked out and shut the door. Risa blinked, confused and slow to the occurrences. She had a little rattle and click, of a locked door. Which meant she wouldn't be going anywhere today. Risa sighed as she rose heavily. She walked out of the living room through the kitchen to the one bedroom. The apartment was pretty spacey and so thankfully would not be able to suffer Risa. Risa looked to the bedroom which was surprisingly neat seeing as Saehara was a guy. She walked past the large queen size bed to the right, where a door led to a bathroom with shower. Knowing that she was locked in and would probably be staying for a while, Risa stripped down and showered, allowing all her headache to wash down with the little drops of water.

After showering and drying off, Risa sat down at the kitchen table with the kettle time... Now that nobody was around, she could be able reflect and figure out what was happening in peace...

* * *

Risa turned on the one thing she couldn't be let down by... Television... She flicked over to the news station, which first aired her worshipped obsession. She was surprised when she saw Saehara running down the hallways of an art museum with a microphone in his hand.

"A thief has been spotted going for "The endless nights"! This is the third of Kaitou Dark impersonation thefts. Since the Phantom thief left,. Many have wanted to be as greatly known as he, following in his footsteps. Though they don't get dumber then this planning to steal in broad day light! This reporter is going in for further exploration!" Saehara vaulted himself over a rail, thinking it were the lead to the stairs (because then he could slide down the railings) but instead he found himself falling. 'Oh shit' thought Saehara, as he landed on something soft. He looked round. 'What? I'm not dead?' he looked down to see he was sitting on something black and slightly squishy. "The thief!"

Saehara placed the microphone to his head and pulled off his mask, revealing a short dark boy that seemed to be knocked out. "Hey you! You're another poser? Could you give us an idea of your sad sad life that led you to take such drastic measures to be able to find a girlfriend?" Saehara asked with a smile. The cameraman zoomed in on the face. Saehara heard a gunshot and looked behind him to find the mans accomplice. The camera was soon shaking through the rest of the museum, as the camera man seemed to have taken off. It captured the voices within the background. "Perhaps you could give me a little interview sad lonely girlfriendless man?" Gunshot. "I guess not, but you goes are gonna have to do some time, maybe I'll interview you then? Ja!" Risa watched as Saehara ran out and the police advanced upon the two thieves, who immediately dropped. 'I never knew Saehara had to go through something so dangerous! He could've been hurt by that one with the gun!'

Risa couldn't help but think of a similarity between Dark and Saehara, both had to be fit, to survive the run from one place to another doing their business, and both somehow, manage to escape unharmed despite the worries that could come their way. Risa smiled as Saehara was congratulated on television, and he being Saehara dwelled upon it.

When Saehara came home, he saw a calm Risa. A smile graced her features, and she congratulated him upon his achievement on catching a thief. Saehara gloated upon it as well, performing little skits of praise to himself, which brought a laugh form Risa. Saehara stopped and looked to the once gloomy girl. Her laughter was contagious, and Saehara couldn't help but smile. "I'll cook you dinner."

Risa sat down to a good meal. Saehara smiled as Risa ate some bento. "Like it?"

"MM!" Risa nodded. "Maybe I'll teach you to cook this well someday!" laughed Saehara as Risa chocked a bit. She gulped down some water and gave a weary look to Saehara. "Don't even go there," she whispered, a vein popping on her forehead. Saehara smiled. He couldn't help but feel that Risa was really beautiful, as annoying as she could get, she's really someone you wouldn't really be able to say 'no' to. Saehara blushed.

He couldn't help but be attracted to her. He helped her out of the gutter, and she's with him. As pitiful as she was, she brightened the place up with her smile and being. No-one liked her right now... So what was holding him back? She was beautiful and coming out of a whole.. They could rebuild her life... Together.

Saehara shook his head, wondering if the heat was getting to him. "Do you really like this? What you're eating?" Risa nodded finishing the last of her meal. She clapped her hands together. "Itadakimasu."

This was the first time in years Saehara could remember Risa ever thanking him, instead of ridiculing him for whatever reason.

Saehara set up his futon in the living room. Risa was sound asleep in his bed, and being a gentleman, he was on the coach tonight. Which was too short for the full length of his body. Saehara looked up in the dark room and slowly drifted to sleep, with one person on his mind...

* * *

Work was all celebration as everybody from every department congratulated Saehara on a job well down the other day. He beamed all the way down to his office where he sat daydreaming. "Ah! I'm a hero!" Just as he began to drift off, somebody ran into his office. "Saehara! You better come quick. There's a possible scoop!"

"Mwuah? Hu what?" he turned to the voice.

"There's a young girl on the roof, and everybody thinks she's going to jump."

"WHAT?" Only one thing could come to Saehara's mind... RISA!

Saehara stormed up the stairs in a flash and made his way to the roof. He blasted upon the door and looked to the turned back. "Harada-san? Is that you? Please, tell me you're not going to jump!"

The slim figure turned round. Revealing soft chocolate eyes, and long hair the danced with the wind. He was right! It was Risa! "Of course not! You told me that there's something out there for me, and I'm curious to find out..."

Saehara breathed a sigh of relief. He held his chest to calm his racing heart, he thought he was going to have a heart attack! "Then why are you here?" Risa slowly made her way over to him. "You talk too much you know?" she said, and before Saehara could give a comeback, he was silenced with a kiss. Once he broke free, he looked at Risa dazed and confused. "Nani? Harada-san?" She placed a finger over Saehara's mouth.

"I want to join your side as a reporter." Before he knew it, her lips were covering his once more.

_When I found nothing for me, when I felt my life had no purpose, I wanted to let go, let go of everything. But you taught me, there was more. I just had to go look for it. There's more then one purpose in life, and in losing one you'll just have to look for the others. A purpose may be love, but what happens when you live by one purpose?Where's the purpose of commitment? Work? Adventure? My purposes are marked in my name, in many boxes scattered upon the earth. The only thing left now is to find them, and I've now found another..._

_Saehara...Arigatou Gozaimasu..._

END


End file.
